


Una noche especial

by TheSurrealDreamer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami POV, F/F, Korra & Asami Sato Friendship, Omega Korra, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSurrealDreamer/pseuds/TheSurrealDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche especial. Eso era lo que Asami anhelaba. Una noche inolvidable junto a Korra, quien regresaba a París luego de varios meses de ausencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche especial

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Este primer trabajo lo he publicado al comienzo en la página de FanFiction. Espero disfruten de la lectura.  
> Lo que está en negrita, es la voz de la conciencia. En cursiva, los pensamientos de Asami.

La noche era espléndida. La luminosidad de las calles se reflejaba por las ventanas de mi coche. El tránsito, normal para ser domingo.

Esta noche era especial. Debía ser especial. Presioné mi agarre en el volante, prestando atención nula al entorno.

Mi mejor amiga, Korra, vendrá de vuelta a Francia luego de pasar las vacaciones en lo de sus abuelos en Groenlandia.

Hace tiempo que no la veía. Para ser exacta, unos... siete meses que no salimos a tomar un café juntas. Ella seguro estará cansada de viajar de Kangerlussuaq (1) a Copenhaguen (2), y de allí a París. Por lo que había decidido en partir de mi trabajo directo al aeropuerto. Nosotras dos ya habíamos acordado a través de Skype que ella se quedaría en mi casa hasta las próximas vacaciones. En un principio ella pensaba alquilar un departamento, pero la convencí de quedarse conmigo.

_Aquí vamos... Ya falta poco... muy poco..._

**¿Muy poco para ver a quien te quita el sueño todas las noches de estos últimos meses?**

_Así es. Ya no puedo esperar más para poder verle-_

**¿Verle, besarle y hacerle una propuesta indecente de apareamiento?**

_¡Alto! ¡No! Ni siquiera sé si ella está interesada en mí._

**Deberías preguntarle. A lo mejor siente lo mismo que tú sientes.**

_Tal vez._

Ya no era secreto (o por lo menos entre mis amigos y colegas, a excepción de la morena) que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Korra. En un principio le atribuí ese sentimiento a la fuerte atracción que posee una Omega sobre mí; un día entró en celo cuando menos lo esperaba, causando que mi cuerpo reaccionara y terminase tras ella. Resultados: una Korra encerrada en su cuarto por días. Ese entonces no supe cómo pedirle disculpas, y me sentí morir ante mi comportamiento obsceno.

Luego de aquel incidente, aquella atracción hormonal se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta tal punto que comenzaba a tener sueños húmedos con ella y a desear estar a su lado como pareja; marcarla como mía y que ella me marcara como suya. Saborear toda su piel y-

¡Basta, Asami! ¡Estás conduciendo! ¡No puedes estar fantaseando antes de verla! ¡¿Qué pasaría si se te nota la excitación?!

Suspiré. Sacudí levemente la cabeza. Puse mi mejor expresión neutra y despejé todo pensamiento pecaminoso hacia mi mejor amiga.

* * *

 

—Asami, no es necesario que me acompañes. Yo puedo ir sola al chequeo. —Comentó mi mejor amiga sentada en el asiento del copiloto al tiempo que miraba a un costado.

Ambas estábamos en el auto. Apenas la había visto bajar del avión, mi corazón dio un vuelco de la emoción. Pero, al ver lo pálida que estaba, me ofrecí a llevarle al Centro Médico de Omegas más cercano.

—Insisto. —Le respondí sin apartar la vista del camino —Eres mi mejor amiga y huésped, y mi deber es velar por ti.

La escuché suspirar. Perfecto, ya cedió.

—Al menos... —Agregó con voz un tanto temblorosa —acompáñame hasta la entrada. No quisiera que... —Sin terminar la oración, miró hacia su izquierda (3).

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, asentí lentamente con la cabeza —Entonces te esperaré en el auto.

—Gracias... —Fue lo último que susurró antes de que el silencio se apoderara de nosotras.

* * *

 

**Korra debe estar escondiendo algo.**

_Lo mismo pienso. Es muy raro que ella esté así de pálida._

**Solo esperemos que no esté-**

_No. Lo. Digas. >_

**De acuerdo. Solo prepárate para lo peor.**

Frunciendo apenas el ceño, aceleré un poco la marcha aprovechando que el tránsito era nimio.

Quince. Veinte. Treinta minutos. La espera me estaba matando. El no saber qué le estaba pasando ahí dentro me atormentaba, y provocaba que mi mente dibujara los peores escenarios posibles.

**¿Conoció a alguien en Groenlandia y terminó emparejada con esa persona?**

_No lo creo. Si fuese ese el caso, ella misma me lo hubiera comentado. Sin mencionar que su olor la delataría._

**¿Contrajo alguna enfermedad en el viaje?**

_Para eso la trajimos aquí ¿no?_

**¿Y si está embarazada?**

_Tendría que haber sido anudada antes. Pero, si llegase a pasar eso..._

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza. Imaginar no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

De pronto, vi que Korra salía de aquella edificación con una pequeña bolsa en la mano. Entró al auto y se recostó en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo el médico? —Pregunté mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Ella miró su regazo, jugando apenas con sus manos.

—Korra. —Levanté un poco la voz —Tu estado físico me preocupa ¿Qué es lo que te diagnosticaron?

Ella soltó un suspiro y soltó en un murmuro —Entré en celo...

Esas palabras me dejaron desconcertada. Korra ¿en celo? Eso sería imposible a menos que...

—Antes de tomar el último vuelo, entré en celo. —Continuó —Y debía estar en contacto con otros Alfa. Por lo que, para ocultar mi olor, tomé una pastilla para suprimirlo.

—Entonces... ¿estas pálida porque...?

—Sabes muy bien lo que desea cualquier Omega en este estado. —Respondió un tanto cohibida a la vez que prendía el motor de mi auto —Y en ese avión me fue difícil concentrarme.

—¿Abstinencia? —Le pregunté mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

—Suprimir los instintos. —Acotó mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—¿Para qué sirven eso? —Le pregunté haciendo referencia al paquete que yacía en sus piernas.

—Son pastillas anti-conceptivas. —Respondió abrazando apenas el envoltorio —Es por si quiero... bueno, ya sabes...

—Se entiende, Korra. —Le aseguré con una media sonrisa.

—Asami... —Susurró al tiempo que el semáforo se puso en rojo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Korra? —Le pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja, apenas observando por el rabillo del ojo su silueta.

—Yo... —Tragó en seco. —Quisiera que... —Comenzó a despeinar su cabello corto hasta los hombros —¡¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?! ¡Lo he practicado todo el día! —Refunfuñó.

—¿Korra? —Esta vez, giré mi rostro hacia ella, notando así sus mejillas sonrojadas y su aliento errante.

—Lo que trato de decir es... —Gruñó nuevamente. Acto seguido, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó —Siempre me has atraído, Asami. Antes pensaba que te quería como a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo debido a mi falta de tacto con las mujeres de cualquier tipo. —Comentó esto mientras se rascaba la mejilla —Pero en mi viaje a Groenlandia he conocido a muchas, y me he hecho amiga de varios Alfa. Pero no sentía lo mismo por ninguno de ellos. Yo... te amo.—Removiéndose en su asiento, me señala hacia adelante, indicándome que el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

Afirmé y seguí conduciendo un par de metros, estacionandome en el asfalto más cercano. Realmente no podía creer esas palabras. Era un sueño hecho realidad, algo que jamás creí que pasaría y que, ahora, sucedía en carne propia.

—Korra... —Susurré su nombre. Giré por completo mi cuerpo hacia mi hermosa amiga, me acerqué a su rostro y le besé la comisura de sus labios. Pude sentir que, ante mi beso, su cuerpo se tensaba. Sonriendo de lado, deslicé mis labios hasta llegar a los suyos, queriendo transmitir el amor que siento hacia ella.

Sus brazos me atraparon luego de haber dudado por segundos. El beso se intensificó hasta el punto que nuestras lenguas batallaban en nuestras bocas y nuestras manos comenzaban a explorar la superficie de la otra.

—Te amo. —Susurraba una y otra vez a mi adorada Korra mientras le devoraba los labios y los reclamaba como míos. Mi instinto de Alfa iba tomando control de mi cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba. Mi voz se hacía gutural, y mis extremidades ya no me obedecían.

No sé cómo hice para traerla al asiento trasero, pero lo hice. Allí, demostré mi supremacía y la marqué. Le despojé de sus prendas y la reclamé como mía. Mía y de nadie más. Sus sonidos eran excitantes, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Siempre había soñado con este momento.

Cuando volví a tener el control, estaba recostada arriba de ella. Su cuerpo, majestuoso, brillaba con las luces artificiales. Sus ojos ojos azules chispeaban con alegría.

Sonriendo con dulzura, me acurruqué en su hombro. Estaba tan plena, que no era necesario decirle lo que mis ojos le transmitían: amor, dicha, orgullo, felicidad, emoción.

Definitivamente, esta noche fue especial.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kangerlussuaq: Es una población de Groenlandia, en la municipalidad de Qeqqata. Se encuentra al comienzo de un fiordo que lleva el mismo nombre.
> 
> 2\. Copenhaguen: Es la capital y la ciudad más poblada de Dinamarca.
> 
> 3\. "... miró hacia su izquierda.": Generalmente, los autos de Europa tienen el asiendo del conductor a la derecha y, la del acompañante, a la izquierda.


End file.
